


Tea Time

by snail_satan



Category: Naruto, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/pseuds/snail_satan
Summary: A Torbjörn x Sasuke AU





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my lovely friend MICRO  
> Written with my buddy Phabes <3

Torbjörn awaited the long awaited return of his lover Sasuke. He was gone long on a mission. Although they only fucked once, they swore their love to each other. And when Sasuke would get back, they'd fuck again, better than ever.

Because, Torbjörn loved Sasuke right, and now they're gonna fuck for life.  
There he was. He walked up on the horizon. Torbs dick grew hard. He hammered it to level it up to an even bigger size. Sasuke ran over and uses his ninja magic to pin down torb, immobilizing him. 

“Ahh now ur my bitch daddy” sasuke moaned. He kneeled naked above tobs face, letting his ding dong dangle above his face. Torb tried desperately to jerk his head high enough to get a taste of the good beef, but sasuke kept teasing it. Sasukes cock grew harder as it got turned on from being tickled with Torbs beard hair. He suddenly felt the urge to cummm. Suddenly Torb reached out and took hold of the ninjas hard cock. 

“not so fast pretty boy” the dawrf said while holding strong, personal eye contact. He squeezed it tight letting Sasuke know that he wouldn’t be cumming anytime soon. Taking his other hand Torb punch Sasuke right in the balls which really fuckin hurt like wtf. 

“Why Torb-san?” cried out the edgy boy. 

“That’s Torb-Senpai to you now binch.” The power bottom demanded. Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder what was the evolutionary advantage was of saying binch instead of bitch. However his thoughts were cut off by Torb pushing him down onto a turret. Torb jumped into Sasukes lap, standing on his legs he took hold of ninja’s cock and guided it into his molten asshole. The heat burned Sasuke’s cock a little, Torb noticed this replied, “what? Too hot for you?”

“Ahh it is Torb-Senpai,” Sasuke moaned out in pain and pleasure like the dirty boy he was. “When are you gonna cum master?” he asked wanting to be able to cum himself.

“Completion date?” the engineer sarcastically replied, “when it’s done.” He then pulled himself off Sasuke’s throbbing cock and walked over to his work station looking for what he desired more than a hard cock. Armor. Taking one of the smaller packs out of the draw he tossed it Sasuke’s way. “Put this on your cock, if my molten asshole was too much for ya this should help”

“Ah yes give me the drawf cummies” Sasuke said as he eagerly put on the armor that amplified his cock by ten. Torb walked back over and stood right behind naked Sasuke, and reached around his waist to grab Sasuke’s armored cock, and guided it into his set up turret.

“Fuck this like the points being attacked” Torb said, and encouraged Sasuke to thrust back and forth his dick into the shooting hole of the turret.   
Torb stuck his own dick up Sasuke-kohai’s tight little twink ass, and powered his thrusts through Sasuke into the turret. Torb cummed molten core into sasuke’s asshole, which burned Sasuke very much but he liked the pain. Sasuke deposited his little spurts of sly ninja cummies into tobs turret in response.

“Oh no! My turret is getting destroyed!!” Torb shouted. *Micro wheEZE noises in the background*

“Oh you hear that daddy? Its the kettle. The tea is ready” Sasuke said. He got the kettle with boiling tea inside, and with his ninja skills flipped Torn-Senpai over like a pancake, exposing his naked and rock hard ass up. Then he proceeded to pour the hot tea all over Tobs butt. Then Sasuke started to lick Tobrs tea soaked butt cheeks. Sasuke licked at Torbs delicious asshole

“NASA PEEPO” Sasuke moaned out loud. Torb got so turned on by having his ass eaten out that he deposited a few more dwarf cummies.

“Hard work pays off” Torb said.


End file.
